Te Alcanzaré
by Salima Zue Uchiha
Summary: Las fuerzas del bien y el mal chocan entre sí con tremenda fuerza en el Japón del siglo XXI, la sociedad japonesa se ve rodeada de demonios y medio demonios, sin embargo, humanos y demonios combaten entre sí para obtener poder, eso es lo único que importa. Una guerra está por estallar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les dejo este mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, espero les agrade y me gustaría saber que opinan de esta idea que se me ha ocurrido.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic está narrado en el siglo XXI, años después de terminada la historia del manga, sin embargo, los personajes de Inuyasha aparecerán en los próximos capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Disclaimer 2: Los personajes que aquí aparecen y no reconozcan como parte de Inuyasha me pertenecen, así como la trama de este fanfic.**

* * *

**TE ALCANZARÉ**

**Prefacio.**

El sonido del choque de ataques, el silbido de las flechas al ser lanzadas, el choque de las espadas era lo que me rodeaba. Pensé que ese sería el final y mientras duró fue lo mejor que a mi vida pudo pasarle.

En la vida, en el mundo en el que vivimos aunque hay demonios conviviendo con los humanos, el bien y el mal combaten entre sí para obtener más poder y ser el que domine.

No hay demonios malos como tampoco existen los humanos malos, solo aquellos que se equivocaron de camino y sé que puede encontrarse algún modo para terminar con esto, pero, estamos en guerra.

¿Quién se preocupa por eso ahora? Aún puedo recordar que la convivencia con los demonios era lo más normal, llegué a acostumbrarme a observarlos entre nosotros.

De una vida de adolescente normal, me encontré metida dentro de un mundo lleno de demonios, mitad demonio, exterminadores y sacerdotisas. Ha pasado un año. Un año desde que descubrí lo que soy y elegí mi camino.

Un año desde que la guerra se desató. Un año desde que nuestro enemigo despertó y anunció que nos acabaría a todos, a los humanos y a los demonios.

No debo permitirlo. No lo haré. Porque soy parte de ambos mundos aunque tardé en darme cuenta.

Disparo una flecha más, mis oponentes caen derribados por la fuerza espiritual que invoqué en mi ataque. Miro a mi alrededor tratando de encontrarme a mi pequeña _Daimonium_, ella sigue luchando con entereza y firmeza, tal y como siempre ha sido y sonrío.

Un año desde que la encontré y juntas hemos vivido numerosas experiencias, ella fue mi principal maestra en este mundo de demonios.

Las fuerzas del bien y el mal chocan entre sí con tremenda fuerza. Debemos salir victoriosos, debemos hacerlo.

Mi familia confía en eso…

Y yo también….


	2. 1- Viento de Cambios

**Hola de nuevo, he vuelto con este nuevo capitulo de _Te Alcanzaré_, espero que les agrade, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, y por la espera para este capitulo que ha sido larga, lo que de verdad lamento mucho, pero espero que su espera haya valido la pena!**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea, pueden apretar el botón de Go y decirmelo dentro de un review!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Viento de Cambios.**

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana, el otro lado de la cama estaba frio. Estiré mis brazos y empujé las cobijas hacia un lado para comenzar a prepararme para un día más en el colegio. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana para observar la fresca mañana de otoño.

En la recamara aun quedaban los restos de los regalos de cumpleaños que recibí el día de ayer. Cumplí dieciséis años. Según mamá los dieciséis eran la edad en la que la responsabilidad era mayor, cuando una niña deja de serlo para convertirse en una mujer, pero no lo tomaba demasiado en serio.

Me alejé de la ventana y abrí el armario de donde saqué mi uniforme verde y marrón para salir rumbo al colegio donde estudiaba segundo año de preparatoria. Miré el reloj en forma de un pato de color amarillo que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche y al saber que eran las seis y quince de la mañana, comencé a recoger un poco lo desordenado de mi habitación.

Los papeles de envoltura de regalo los coloqué en un montón al lado del bote de basura para después llevarlos al contenedor que está fuera de la casa antes de ir al colegio. En medio de tanta envoltura, encontré algunos de los regalos que dejé olvidados sobre el tatami. Se trataban de un teléfono celular, una bufanda, ropa y más ropa.

La bufanda y la ropa los coloqué dentro del armario de forma desordenada y solo dejé fuera el celular que llevaría conmigo a la escuela. Después de recoger, tomé el maletín de piel color marrón y salí de la recamara justo para dirigirme al baño de la familia a tratar de hacer algo con mi cabello.

Era el típico cabello de color negro, herencia de mi madre y abuelo, sin embargo, las hebras eran tan delgadas que se dificultaba arreglarlo. Me miré en el espejo del baño y comencé a cepillarlo con un peine antes de tomar los mechones que caían sobre mi rostro y tejí una especie de trenza a ambos lados de la cabeza quedando uno detrás de la coronilla dejando la mayor parte del cabello suelto.

Cuando terminé, bajé las escaleras del segundo piso y me caminé con paso lento hacia la cocina donde por la hora, ya estaban mi madre y el abuelo. Mi madre preparando el desayuno y mi abuelo leyendo el periódico con una taza de café y unas donas de chocolate.

Provenía de una familia japonesa normal, a diferencia de algunas familias que eran descendientes directos de demonios, o mitad demonios.

En plena mitad del siglo XXI, era extraño que Japón fuera uno de los lugares con mayor cantidad de familias descendientes de demonios pero con el tiempo, la sociedad japonesa pudo acostumbrarse a esos extraños seres que vivían entre nosotros.

Incluso aun con sus extrañas apariencias, acudían a la escuela como un humano normal y en ocasiones era escalofriante.

Los Takahashi no tenían ascendencia demoniaca, se trataban de humanos en su totalidad, pero eso no evitaba que conociéramos las razones por las cuales los demonios y sus familias habían salido a la luz durante la primera mitad de aquél siglo.

Por mucho tiempo se llegó a creer que los demonios solo existieron en el Sengoku Jidai y que se habían extinguido gracias a las guerras civiles de ese tiempo, pero los historiadores y científicos contemporáneos tuvieron que reformular sus teorías.

Es por eso que el abuelo tomó ese hábito de leer el periódico, por si había algún cambio en la sociedad japonesa en la que a pesar de que los demonios pasaban desapercibidos, hay muchos otros que no conservaban el anonimato y preferían atacar a los humanos, esos demonios también se encontraban dentro de las escuelas y lugares de trabajo donde encontraban posibles víctimas de sus ataques.

Entré a la cocina y me acerqué a una silla frente al abuelo que no levantó la vista del periódico al escucharme llegar. Miré a mamá de espaldas frente a la estufa eléctrica mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ume, ¿Cómo dormiste?-me preguntó mamá al girarse para llevarle un plato con huevos revueltos con beicon al abuelo.

-Bien, mamá, ¿Ustedes?-le respondí con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los codos encima de la mesa.

-Esta noche hizo algo de frio-comunicó-el abuelo me levantó de madrugada para que le diera algunas cobijas-siguió mamá metiéndose de nuevo en la cocina.

Miré al abuelo quien al final dejó el periódico a un lado y comenzó a comer su desayuno con ánimo.

Levanté una ceja al verlo. A su edad cualquier anciano no podría moverse por su cuenta, pero el abuelo Kyoshiro tenía la vitalidad de un hombre joven, pero que le hubiera pedido cobijas a mamá durante la madrugada no se trataba de una buena señal.

En ninguna otra temporada fría lo hizo, ¿Por qué en ese entonces sí?

Mi mirada se intercaló entre mi desayuno y el abuelo de forma intermitente, no podía evitar sentirme intranquila ante ese extraño comportamiento del abuelo, miré por la ventana del comedor hacia el árbol de flor de Sakura que adornaba el jardín de la casa y que comenzó a marchitarse.

La temporada del otoño empezaba.

Con el inicio del otoño, los ataques de demonios sobre las personas indefensas que no tenían una casa para refugiarse del frio clima que azotaba a Japón en esos días otoñales aumentaban. Solté un suspiro frustrado al pensar en las noticias que se publicarían en el periódico al pasar de los días.

¿Sería posible que la nieve se volviera más roja este año en comparación a los años anteriores?

Escuché como el abuelo se levantó del comedor y caminaba hacia la sala prendiendo el televisor haciendo que su sonido se escuchara por toda la casa. El canal de noticias era el único que el abuelo Kyoshiro miraba para seguir informándose de la situación del país gracias a los demonios.

Según mamá, el abuelo había adoptado una especie de fobia a los demonios, al igual que otros humanos y con razón, pues algunos demonios atacaban humanos y otros trataban de vivir de forma civilizada entre nosotros pero no siempre terminaba de la manera en la que pensábamos.

Enjuagué los platos y sequé mis manos sobre la toalla de color azul que se encontraba al lado del fregadero y caminé hasta la sala para tomar el maletín y salir rumbo a la escuela preparatoria.

El abuelo despegó la vista del televisor para mirarme con curiosidad, alcé ambas cejas en su dirección sin entender.

-Ume, ¿Te he contado la leyenda del pozo del Templo Higurashi?-dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa malvada, lo que hizo que temiera lo peor.

-¿Leyenda del Templo Higurashi?-repregunté mirando al techo y después al abuelo mientras me acerqué a uno de los sillones de la sala sentándome enfrente del abuelo con el maletín de la escuela en la mano.

-Así es-respondió el abuelo con voz seria cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, cerró los ojos por un momento antes de seguir con su relato-Es una leyenda que ha recorrido este barrio desde hace muchos años, se dice que ese pozo es uno de los culpables de que los demonios anden libremente en nuestro mundo-dijo esto con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Desvié la mirada por un momento del abuelo y recordé que nunca había escuchado esa historia hasta que el abuelo Kyoshiro la mencionó.

Lo único que sabía era que existía una familia que descendiente de los Higurashi y eran los Mizuki. Ya no había Higurashi en Japón.

-¡Padre!-exclamó mamá desde la cocina al escuchar el relato del abuelo y se acercó a la sala con la toalla azul en las manos-¿Otra vez con eso? Son solo cuentos, no hay un pozo en ese templo-replicó con enojo.

Aproveché que mamá regañaba al abuelo por sus historias para levantarme del sillón, miré el reloj de pared del comedor y me despedí del abuelo y salí de la casa corriendo siendo recibida por el aire frio de la temporada otoñal, coloqué mis manos dentro del saco del uniforme y comencé a caminar con la cabeza gacha mirando al piso gris.

Sin pensarlo, me encontré frente a las verjas de la escuela con los estudiantes de los tres años como protagonistas. Busqué a alguno de mis amigos, pero no logré encontrar a nadie.

El Instituto Seika era uno de los más reconocidos en el país, dentro de sus aulas recibía a los hijos de los grandes magnates de Japón y abrió sus puertas también a cualquier persona que quisiera matricular a sus hijos en la escuela.

No fue común observar dentro de las escuelas a jóvenes que parecían ser humanos pero no lo eran, se trataban de los hijos de los demonios o medio demonio que rodeaban nuestro mundo humano, los que vivían civilizadamente y evitaban atacar a los humanos.

Aquellos por su naturaleza demoniaca se mostraban reacios a mezclarse con los humanos aislándose y reuniéndose solo con los de su misma especie y manteniendo un trato cordial con los estudiantes humanos.

No se trataba de un colegio como cualquier otro; muchas personas en Japón se atrevían a decir que el Instituto Seika era único por lo que ocultaba dentro de las aulas y con el tiempo pude saber que no estaban tan mal encaminados los que dijeron aquello.

El apellido Higurashi regresó a mi memoria. Según lo que contaba la familia Mizuki, la hija mayor de los últimos Higurashi pasó la barrera del espacio y tiempo gracias al pozo que albergaba el templo y nunca más regresó. También se contaba que en el árbol que llamaban Goshimboku estuvo sellado un demonio; sin embargo, dentro de la nueva estructura social demoniaca, los Mizuki se consideraban una familia del tipo _Miko_.

En el Japón actual existían tres tipos de familias.

La familia _Youkai_, con descendientes de demonios o mitad demonio que podían tomar forma humana. Solo cuatro familias son reconocidas como tal: la Inu, la de los Lobos, los Gato-Leopardo y Murciélagos.

La segunda es la familia _Taijiya_ o exterminadora de demonios que como su nombre lo indica tienen ascendientes que fueron exterminadores; sin embargo, estas familias tienen relación con las cuatro familias _Youkai_. Las más importantes son los Houshi y los Tano.

Por último, se encontraba la familia _Miko_, aquellas descendientes de sacerdotisas o _Houshi_ por ser descendientes de monjes budistas; contaban con grandes y excepcionales poderes espirituales y purificadores. Estas familias son las más raras de encontrar y la única conocida es la Mizuki, descendientes de los Higurashi.

Entré a la escuela encaminándome hacia los pequeños cubículos donde debía poner mis zapatos de calle, los cambié y me dirigí hacia el tablón de anuncios del segundo año.

Como en todo inicio de un nuevo semestre debía verificar en qué clase estaba anotada. Busqué en la larga lista mi número de aspirante. El número que me asignaron es el veintisiete y sonreí al encontrarlo en la fila que formaba la clase D, me alegré saber que seguiría compartiendo clase con mis amigos de la secundaria.

Me alejé del talón de anuncios para buscar mi nuevo salón de clases y dos gritos me alarmaron provocando que diera media vuelta de golpe esperando encontrarme con la chica que me llama.

-¡Ume! ¡Ume!-

A unos cuantos pasos, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos marrones se acercó corriendo en mi dirección junto a otras dos chicas.

Se trataba de mis amigas de la infancia. Youko Aoki, Amu Hinomori y Rin Nobi que desde pequeñas habíamos estado juntas en la escuela, así que para nosotras era como una tradición que no pensamos romper.

Sonreí a mis amigas que me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo grupal y nos soltamos a reír como posesas. Las extrañé esas vacaciones.

-¿Se dieron cuenta?-exclamó Youko con efusividad-¡Estamos en la misma clase! ¡Las tres!

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Amu con una enorme sonrisa alzando las manos en puño en señal de victoria.

Una ola de aire frio se sintió en medio del pasillo, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho tratando de protegerme del frio del otoño, y me arrepentí en ese instante de dejar el abrigo en casa.

Froté las manos sobre los brazos para darme calor cuando de reojo distinguí el movimiento de una sombra sobre las paredes verdes de la escuela y unas más que se posaban de forma discreta sobre los alumnos.

Moví los ojos en la dirección donde creí ver aquellas sombras y me extrañó no notar nada detrás de cada uno de los estudiantes que caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo en medio de pláticas sin sentido.

Estaba por mirar al frente cuando volví a distinguir el movimiento rápido como si de un deslizamiento se tratase, y sin dudarlo busqué desesperadamente por todo el lugar a esa sombra. La detecté cerca de un profesor de mediana edad con un sombrero, miré con firmeza hacia el hombre y al ver como aquel espectro tomó la forma de un animal que no pude reconocer, cerré los ojos por acto reflejo.

Parpadeé varias veces para asimilar lo que mis ojos observaron y tan sólo en cuestión de segundos, todo se quedó en completo silencio y detenido en el tiempo encontrándome sola en medio del pasillo mirando a ese ser que se agazapaba como si estuviera acechando a su próxima presa.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los volví a abrir con algo de miedo ya no había señal de aquel espectro y mucho menos del hombre con sombrero. Habían desaparecido como si la tierra se los tragase.

Sentí el suave toque de una mano sobre el hombro derecho y me giré sobresaltada hacia la persona que estaba a mi espalda.

― Deberías estar pendiente de ti y no prestar atención en lo que no te incumbe― me regañó un chico de primer año vestido con el uniforme de Seika.

Miré a ese chico con firmeza por unos instantes ― ¿Disculpa?― solté escandalizada al chico que miraba a su alrededor.

Lo imité y me sorprendí al notar que los demás estudiantes, incluidas mis amigas, estaban dentro de un letargo, sin moverse y sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ese pasillo estaba en completo silencio y no sabía porque ese chico y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos movernos.

El chico se recolocó un mechón de cabello castaño sobre la frente y me miró a los ojos con seriedad.

― Sólo haz lo que te digo.

El muchacho pasó por mi lado izquierdo demasiado tranquilo y comenzaron a sonar las bocinas ensordecedoras del inicio de clases junto a una fuerte ráfaga de viento que pasó en medio del pasillo.

Me acerqué hacia mis amigas fingiendo naturalidad que no sentía, me detuve frente a ellas y caminé con cuidado mirando a todas direcciones y buscando indicios de alguien que se sintiera igual de confundida y sorda como me sentía, pero nadie mostraba signos de eso, sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras pensaba que quizá lo que sucedió solo se trataba de imaginaciones mías.

La primera clase del día dio comienzo, sin embargo el sopor de la clase de Historia adormeció mi cerebro poco a poco.

Mis ojos se perdieron mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana del salón de clases y mientras mantenía la cabeza sostenida apenas por una de las manos sobre la mejilla derecha y tamborileaba insistentemente el pupitre de color negro desgastado por el uso constante con un lápiz que sostenía entre las manos.

― Ume.

Escuché a lo lejos a la profesora Daidoji llamándome y no le di mucha importancia gracias a los diarios vaticinios de muerte que me daba a los que ya me encontraba acostumbrada. Continué observando por la ventana de forma distraída hasta que un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa hizo que brincara del susto.

Miré al frente y tragué saliva con miedo al encontrar a la profesora mirándome fijamente con sus gruesas gafas que agrandaban sus ojos al triple y a su clásico chaleco de cuentas que tintineaba sin cesar. Aguanté las ganas de soltar un grito y tan solo apreté las manos en los bordes del pupitre.

― ¿Hay algo en el patio que le interese, señorita Takahashi?― preguntó la profesora Daidoji con expresión ausente.

Negué con la cabeza mientras aguantaba la respiración.

― Bien― dijo la profesora alejándose unos centímetros del pupitre― Señorita Takahashi, ¿Le gusta dibujar estrellas en sus libros?― señaló Daidoji con interés mientras colocaba un dedo sobre la página en blanco de la libreta que mantenía abierta sobre el pupitre― Vaya, es curioso, ¿Sabe? Muy curioso. Esté atenta a su Ojo Interior.

Levanté una ceja sin entender a lo que la profesora se refería; hasta ese momento del segundo año me arrepentía de haber escogido esa clase como opción, cuando bien pude entrar a bioquímica, biología, ¡Incluso Historia del Arte! Pero tuve que hacer caso a mi curiosidad por saber más sobre los mitos y leyendas que ligaban a los demonios y medio demonio con nuestra época.

La profesora se acercó de nueva cuenta al escritorio de madera pulida y entonces cerré los ojos con pesar. Debería hacerle caso a la profesora y estar atenta a mi Ojo Interior gracias a mis dibujitos de estrellas sobre las hojas de la libreta.

_Si. Tal parece_, me dije y después negué con una media sonrisa irónica. No sucedería nunca.

Salí del salón tras el sonido del timbre de fin de aquel periodo de clases. Caminé en silencio por los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela mirando el piso hasta que escuché que Rin me llamaba y levanté la mirada hacia ella.

― Ume, ¿Qué tal te fue con Daidoji?― me preguntó con enorme curiosidad en sus ojos castaños.

Solté un bufido con cansancio haciendo sonreír a la chica que caminaba a mi lado, ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda y metió las manos en las bolsas del saco del uniforme.

― Ahora dice que debo estar atenta a mi Ojo Interior― contesté con retintín mientras soltaba una leve carcajada al viento― Y mostró interés por mis dibujos de estrellas, dijo que era _curioso_…― recalqué con un deje de humor en la voz.

― Yo digo que cada vez está más deschavetada, ¿Por qué no pides un cambio de clase?

Escudriñé a Rin con la mirada, aunque sabía que tenía algo de razón, estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno, a esas alturas ninguna de las familias importantes de Kioto perdía el tiempo estudiando historia familiar.

Sin embargo, desde que cumplí quince años tenía la necesidad de conocer toda la historia de las familias de demonios y sobre la sociedad en la que vivía, por eso me matriculé en la clase de Daidoji aún y cuando eso significara escuchar durante los dos últimos años las más escabrosas predicciones de la profesora.

― Quizá y sólo _quizá_ tengas razón, Rin― acepté de buena gana haciendo énfasis en la palabra quizás― Pero no dejaré de lado la historia que envuelve a los demonios, algo me tiene bastante intrigada.

― Puedo entender eso, Ume― dijo Rin con una media sonrisa, hizo una pausa antes de continuar― Pero creo que las clases con Daidoji te están sugestionando, crees cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que lo estudies no cambiará nada.

Al escuchar la palabra _sugestión_ de boca de Rin, me quedé parada de golpe unos cuantos pasos detrás de mi amiga que se giró en mi dirección con expresión confundida.

Pensé a lo que Rin se refería por unos instantes. Desde hace un año, que escuchaba en las clases de Shai Daidoji miles de historias que tenían que ver con los demonios y sobre las familias más influyentes de Kioto.

Miles de sucesos que aparecían en los libros de _Mitos y Leyendas de Japón_, pasaron por mi cabeza, incluso imágenes de personas de las que no recordaba nada ni tampoco haber convivido o conocido en algún momento de mi vida, era extraño pues no era la primera vez que me sucedía eso.

Rin hizo una señal con la mano indicando una mesa cercana dentro de la cafetería escolar, me encogí de hombros y seguí a mi amiga rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraban Youko y Amu guardando los dos asientos que quedaban vacíos en la mesa.

Nos sentamos en silencio después de acercarnos a la barra y pedir nuestros almuerzos, pero una conversación cercana a nuestra mesa, puso mis sentidos alerta y traté de escuchar sin ser detectado ante la mirada de sospecha de Rin que también puso atención a lo que hablaban los ocupantes de la mesa de al lado, mientras que Youko y Amu que no se enteraban de nada por estar hablando del concierto de Akihito del fin de semana.

― Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado, esos seres están detrás de nosotros, tenemos que cumplir esta misión.

― Mierda, tenemos la magia pero debemos encargarnos nosotros del trabajo sucio.

― Esa es siempre nuestra lucha, no importa qué, y nuestro trabajo es terminar con esa bola de demonios que no dejan títere sin cabeza.

Intercambié miradas llenas de asombro junto a Rin. Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado e hizo amago de levantarse pero se lo impedí sujetándola del brazo con firmeza y jalándola de la manga del saco del uniforme hasta que logré sentarla en su lugar de nuevo.

_Extraño_, gesticuló Rin a lo que afirmé con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Miré alrededor tratando de parecer casual y supe que todos los que se encontraban ahí sentados vestían de forma normal, sólo aquellos dos muchachos de la mesa de al lado tenían ropas extrañas.

Camisas abotonadas de color blanco impoluto, pantalones verdes, botas negras hasta las rodillas y una especie de túnica en color marrón oscuro con capucha, como en esas películas de aventuras medievales que tanto le gustaban a mi madre.

Además sus cabellos eran largos hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y su piel resplandecía blanca como el mármol dándoles una apariencia de divinidades que nunca antes había observado.

Entrecerré los ojos y sin pensarlo más me levanté de la mesa ante las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigas, pero una fuerte explosión me hizo salir volando de espaldas al suelo golpeándome la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento unos instantes.

Cuando volví en sí dentro de lo que me parecieron segundos, miré a todos lados con terror tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Youko, Amu y Rin hasta que un grito de parte de Rin me hizo reaccionar y levantarme con ligera torpeza.

― ¡Ume!― gritó Rin con desesperación, estaba siendo atacada por una criatura de aspecto gatuno con pelaje rojizo, demasiado grande para ser un gato normal, de largas garras y ojos rojos.

Observé como Rin burlaba a la criatura como si tuviera un balón de fútbol entre las piernas evitando a duras penas los ataques de la criatura.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia ella para ayudarla pero cuando observó que me acercaba presurosa hacia ella gritó de igual manera tratando de detener mi avance― ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, tonta! ¡Puedo con él! ¡Es peligroso, ve y ayuda a las personas que están desmayadas!

― ¡Estás loca, Rin!― espeté con furia apretando las manos en puño― ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar cuando tienes a esa cosa casi sobre ti?

― ¡Tengo la situación controlada, así que haz lo que te digo!― Rin bramó en mi dirección pero en un descuido de su parte, la bestia gatuna la tomó por el cuello ayudado por sus largas garras y la estampó contra la pared que tenia detrás.

Me quedé atónita por unos instantes mientras trataba de encontrar un modo de alejar a la bestia gatuna de mi amiga. Mire a la izquierda y en un acto reflejo, levanté una silla con una mano y la lancé con fuerza hacia la bestia, que al sentir el fuerte impacto que provocó la silla contra su piel, dio la vuelta con los ojos rojos inyectados en furia.

La bestia se dio la vuelta con lentitud y dio pequeños pasos hacia donde me encontraba, y miré a ambos lados con nerviosismo buscando la manera de escapar de las garras de la bestia gatuna.

Di un paso en falso y la bestia se abalanzó de un salto sobre mí, provocando que cayera de espaldas en el piso con las enormes garras incrustadas sobre la piel lo que hizo que soltara un alarido de dolor.

Después no estaba muy segura de lo que sucedió. Fue como en esas ocasiones dónde estás viendo una película pero la detienes para regresar a lo que te has perdido, sentí a mi alrededor una ola de calor que invadió a la cafetería por completo y la bestia gatuna me soltó con enorme rapidez como si el simple contacto con mi piel le quemase las garras.

Me incorporé poco a poco sujetando el brazo izquierdo con dolor para tener mejor vista de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la sorpresa y escepticismo que me embargó cuando tuve frente a mí a dos chicos blandiendo espadas delgadas y peleando codo a codo contra la bestia, no podía explicarla.

Por unos momentos pude observar sus orejas de perrito sobre sus cabezas y sus cabellos plateados bailoteaban gracias a los movimientos de pelea que realizaban. Quise tratar de ayudarlos, pero un pequeño jalón sobre mis pies me distrajo y mis ojos miraron hacia el piso con curiosidad.

A mis pies se encontraba un cachorro de Inu con pelaje blanco con machas marrones que tenía como único adorno un moño de color rojo sobre el cuello y que me mantenía protegida dentro de un campo de llamas del que no podía salir aunque lo intentara.

A lo lejos observé el cuerpo inerte de Rin que estaba siendo atendida por un chico un año mayor que nosotras, de cabello negro corto y unos bonitos ojos marrones que, al sentir mi mirada se volvió hacia mí y sonrió ligeramente.

Conocía a ese chico. Cursaba tercer año y decían que se llamaba Takeshi Taisho, y los rumores decían que su familia estaba llena de demonios.

Sentí una extraña vibración en los oídos y todo se volvió negro al instante. Lo único que recuerdo fueron esos ojos marrones mirándome con añoranza.


End file.
